


Quinto Sol

by Antauge



Series: A través de las eras... [3]
Category: Onyx Equinox (Cartoon)
Genre: Feels, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antauge/pseuds/Antauge
Summary: Cuando no estaba cerca de Tezcatlipoca era sencillo enfocarse en sus deberes, sencillo ignorar la necesidad o nombrarla sólo impulso, o simplemente pasar de largo de ella....
Relationships: Quetzalcoatl/Tezcatlipoca
Series: A través de las eras... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144910
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. El Quinto Sol

**Author's Note:**

> Sobre dos cosas: 
> 
> La primera es un poco de explicación, aquí nos referimos a Ometeotl y a la pareja Ometecuhtli & Omecihuatl como entes individuales. Desde el punto de la cosmovisión lo son, pero al mismo tiempo no. Ometeotl es el ente creador universal, el primero, el Señor Dual, él/ella se separa después en la pareja de padres/ancianos/señores divinos. En algunas personas son un sólo cuerpo (serpientes a veces unidas por el tronco), en otros documentos están separados pero siempre en equilibrio y sincronía. Es mi postura que comparten el mismo cuerpo, siendo dos entes diferentes nacidos en el momento que Ometeotl (la consciencia universal creadora de todo) "duerme". 
> 
> Lo segundo es... esta es la tercera parte de la trilogía, pero al momento de escribir el final no pudo evitar pensar en el "Y sí...", ya estaba redactando antes de que me diera cuenta, no es mi costumbre hacer esto, pero por una vez pensé en dar ese cambio ambos finales son por ende aceptables para mi, y pensé en compartirlos los dos--- aunque aclaro que sólo uno lleva al equilibrio xD
> 
> Uno de ellos es más alentador que el otro y el otro más apegado al simple hecho de que estamos hablando de los dioses la creación aquí, no son dioses menores ni figuras de fondo en un tapiz.
> 
> Y por supuesto mi agradecimiento a ustedes..
> 
> Gran Árbol: en algunos códices el eje de la creación es un gran árbol que sostiene en sus ramas 13 cielos y sus raíces son las nueve regiones.
> 
> Noyollouh: Mi corazón 
> 
> Metstsintli: Mi preciosa luna
> 
> Notlauiltsin: Mi luz

Naollin

(4 Movimiento)

**Tictetezoa in chalchihuitl, tichuahuazoa in quetzalli**

  
_Rayas el jade, desgarras la pluma de quetzal_

* * *

La primera vez que sintió el efecto de este veneno fue cuando despertó en sus aposentos en Teteocan. Aún tenía la fragancia y el sabor de Tezcatlipoca en él, aun el poder del otro corría por sus venas. Había despertado para sentir la amargura subirle por el estómago, amargura que escapó por su garganta como un lamento que nadie más que Ometeotl escuchó. 

Tollan estaba destinada a caer, lo sabía, porque todo lo que en la tierra se crea se desgasta, desaparece bajo la tierra misma; su amargura provenía de haber sido presa de sus instintos y abrazado la derrota porque venía envuelta con la pasión de un amante. 

Había sido de nuevo “aquel Quetzalcoatl” que, viendo las miradas llenas de adoración de los hombres sobre Tezcatlipoca, centrara su ira en el dios y, molesto, lo arrancara del cielo. 

**Ese** que era puro instinto.

La segunda vez que este veneno corrió por su cuerpo fue cuando despertó solo en el templo tras las fiestas de Toxcatl. La piedra aún estaba tibia. El aroma de miel y amaranto aún estaba en el aire. 

Cuando no estaba cerca de Tezcatlipoca era sencillo enfocarse en sus deberes, sencillo ignorar la necesidad o nombrarla sólo impulso, o simplemente pasar de largo de ella; cuando estaban en la misma habitación el lazo entre ellos, formado desde su creación, tiraba de él. 

Este veneno era una mezcla de dulce comprensión con agrio anhelo. 

Sabía que no podían volver a ser aquello que fueron, aquel único ser dual, pero quería sentirse completo.

Y entonces, la hambruna comenzó.

Todo se desmoronó. 

La cordura, sobre todo, se esfumó en un punto. 

Una decisión tras otra acercó el filo del cuchillo al cuello, tratar de detener la caída los llevó a dar tropiezos. 

Debieron permitir que los hombres hicieran su voluntad, replegarse al cielo y conservar las fuerzas, y no entregar la preciosa sangre divina para salvaguardar lo que el hombre era incapaz de mantener.

Sin embargo, Tezcatlipoca se negaba a dejar a los humanos y dolió más que nada ver cómo se perdía a sí mismo, cómo la luz en los ojos de plata se iba apagando hasta volverse un marrón carente de brillo, cómo los arrebatos de ira iban en aumento, cómo se volvía cruel. 

El amor por la creación se volvía desdén.

Entonces tuvo esta idea, esta visión: si lograba que los otros dos señores le apoyaran, si los convencía de que lo mejor era apartarse, tal vez sería posible detener esta locura. Si lograba demostrar que Tezcatlipoca no estaba en condiciones de mantener el equilibrio —¡traición!, había gritado su corazón— que debía ser apartado por el bien de todos y del mismo dios... 

Si podía demostrar que los hombres no los necesitaban… 

¿De qué había servido antes reiniciar todo de nuevo?, el hombre no lograba aprender porque no le otorgaban la oportunidad de crecer. 

Endureció su corazón, porque había caos en el corazón de Tezcatlipoca.

Mictlantecuhtli entonces hundió una ciudad, una ciudad completa, y el plan giró, lo adaptó, pero eran demasiados giros, demasiados nudos, una red tan grande que terminó enredándose en ella también, apresurando la caída sin control de quienes trataba de proteger.

Él no tenía el don de ver los diferentes caminos.

¿Cómo iba a sospechar este final?.

¿Cómo iba a desconfiar de su gemelo quien siempre había sido tan amable?.

Aquí, en el Gran Templo, no había nada que pudiera dañarlos.

¿Por qué iba temer de un pedernal contra un Señor de la Creación?

No estaba allí cuando ocurrió, pero lo sintió como nadie más debió poder sentirlo, no era como si ocupara respirar, pero fue como si le robaran todo el aire de pronto, como si la habitación se vaciara de luz y colores.

Su respiración se volvió errática, su mano buscó de inmediato una herida que no existía en el pecho…  
  
Justo a la altura del corazón.

No estaba allí cuando ocurrió, pero la expresión de Xolotl se lo dijo todo, cómo esos ojos —tan parecidos a los propios— escapaban de su mirada, cómo irradiaba culpa. 

Lo había sentido aunque no estaba allí, un cuchillo de obsidiana enterrándose entre las costillas, alcanzando el corazón, quemando mientras se abría paso en la carne.

Un grito desesperado que resonó en el corazón mismo del Cielo, eran las voces de los Padres en una sola, era Ometeotl temblando, y tan terrible portento envió de rodillas a los dioses menores mientras el resto se sacudía en horror, pero él ya estaba corriendo, ya era viento entre los pasillos interminables del Gran Templo. 

No.

Todo iba bien hasta ese momento, todo iba de acuerdo con lo previsto, con lo planeado.

No...

Xipe Totec prometió no intervenir —no estaba a favor de ninguno—, pero Huitzilopochtli reacio accedió a una alianza para detener la locura que estaba tomando el control de todos. 

¡No!

Todos podían ver cómo el hambre estaba afectando a Tezcatlipoca, cómo lo volvía errático, un peligro aun para ellos… era imposible exiliar a un Señor de la Creación, pero existían opciones, ¿no fue lo que dijo en el concilio celebrado a espaldas del Señor del Norte?.

¡¡No!!

Encerrarlo era posible, atarlo al Gran Árbol; aguantaría la furia de Tezcatlipoca, aguantaría cualquier cosa y, una vez que la razón regresara al dios, lo liberaremos. Eso prometió.  
  
—Metstsintli… —la palabra brotó de entre sus labios con voz trémula. Un dios no cae de rodillas, pero así encontró a Tezcatlipoca en medio de un pequeño lago de sangre, preciosa sangre brotando como un río de la herida en el pecho, y así cayó él de rodillas frente a su contraparte —No… 

Nunca previó esto, nunca lo pensó ni lo deseó.

Sólo quería… 

Sólo deseaba… 

—Noyollouh… —llamó alcanzando el rostro —¿A dónde vas, corazón mío?.

Frío ¿Desde cuándo Tezcatlipoca se sentía tan frío bajo sus manos?. 

Ojos sin brillo se alzaron y manos manchadas en sangre dorada alcanzaron su rostro para acercarlo. Frente contra frente. Labios rozando los suyos. —¡Ah!, allí estás, alégrate, mi luz; danza, notlauiltsin, me voy a la morada de nuestros Padres, regreso a su abrazo, tu elegido ha hecho aquello para lo que nunca has juntado suficiente valor y ahora el mundo es tuyo; tal como lo temía, nunca estuvimos listos para compartirlo.

—¡No!—Desesperado, su mano voló al pecho del otro, pero ni la sangre se detuvo ni la herida cerró. 

Se había llevado todas las armas, todas aquellas capaces de herir en verdad a los dioses, lo prometió aquella vez en Tollan, pero esta herida tenía veneno… lo olía en el aire… a flores para los muertos.

Mictecacihuatl.

Xolotl.

¿Dónde estaba su gemelo?, ¿qué clase de retribución era ésta? ¿tanto era el amor de Xolotl por otros? ¿tanto su odio por ellos?

¿Dónde estaban Xipe Totec y Huitzilopochtli? 

¿Dónde estaba el culpable de esto?

—Notlauiltsin —labios se cerraron suavemente sobre los propios— Quetzalcoatl…

—¡No!— se sentía como un último beso, como una despedida —Tezcatlipoca… 

La magia se hizo humo… 

El sol se apagó…

La tierra se estremeció… 

Quetzalcoatl emitió un grito, un aullido de dolor, que cimbró el cielo…

* * *

_Unas manos únicas_   
_Unos labios solos_   
_Un hermoso ser está perdido_

_Es un cuento viejo_   
_Es la propia vida_   
_Es la sangre la que nos llama_

_Por un beso_   
_Se alteró el universo_   
_Y nos condenaron a no tocarnos mas_

_"Por un beso", Jaguares_


	2. Nuevo Ciclo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El cielo estaba vacío
> 
> Sin sol, luna o estrellas, no dioses menores, no canciones, ni alabanzas, no mensajeros… sin tierra… sin hombres.

* * *

_**Ometeotl se revolvió inquieto en su sueño mientras Omecihuatl y Ometecuhtli derribaron todo lo creado de un solo golpe.** _

* * *

Huitzilopochtli avanzó entre pasillos vacíos y habitaciones abandonadas, entre palacios en ruinas y paraísos destrozados. Sólo los últimos dos niveles habían quedado en pie tras el arrebato de los padres divinos, furia que aún hacía eco en la creación acomodando todo, volviendo a ese inicio en que sólo existía el vasto cielo y el eterno mar.

El cielo estaba vacío

Sin sol, luna o estrellas, no dioses menores, no canciones, ni alabanzas, no mensajeros… sin tierra… sin hombres.

Todo fue deshecho de un golpe y con un rugido.

Grande era el dolor de los Padres, grande el pesar de los hermanos, pero poco había por hacer más que esperar.

Esperar es lo que hacía, deambulando por la Casa de la Creación cuando se agotaba de pedir a los padres que se calmaran o no podía seguir viendo la figura imnovil de Quetzalcoatl arrodillado frente a las puertas fuertemente cerradas del último cielo. 

A veces Xipe Totec dejaba de lado sus labores, dejaba el copal divino, de cuidar del fuego, de plegarias a los padres, y se unía a él en la caminata, en ocasiones en silencio, reconfortando el uno al otro con sólo sus presencias, en otras, recordando. El sueño le ganaba a momentos, atraído como la mariposa a la luz, buscaba el fuego y la presencia de su hermano. Un par de veces había despertado con la mirada de Quetzalcoatl clavada en ellos. Una mirada intensa que daba paso pronto a la congoja. El dolor salía de su segundo hermano en oleadas, tan asfixiante que parecía ahogar todo a su alrededor; en otras veces, Quetzalcoatl era como una figura de humo a punto de desvanecerse.

Sabía que la unión entre Quetzalcoatl y Tezcatlipoca era diferente a la suya con su contraparte, que la noche y el día llevaban más del Origen Dual que él o Xipe Totec, debía ser más precioso y cruel ese conocimiento, ese lazo.

Con la pena por sus hermanos mordiendo el corazón, comenzó a subir las escaleras de la Casa de la Creación sólo para detenerse de golpe en el primer escalón. Lo sintió. No fue un pulso intenso sino más bien como sentirse de pronto ligero, como salir por fin de un pozo lleno de agua estancada y el viento volviera a moverse, como si en la lejanía una canción rompiera el silencio.

Comenzó a correr sin darse cuenta con un nombre queriendo brotar de su boca. 

Su carrera terminó en la sala cuando Xipe Totec salió a su encuentro para impedir que siguiera avanzando, aun así, dio un par de pasos más mientras luchaba débilmente contra las manos en sus brazos.

—Xipe… —pidió, al tiempo que intentaba avanzar de nuevo, pero esta vez su hermano tiró de él; ahora la fuerza fue tal que lo hizo apartar la atención de la figura arrodillada de Quetzalcoatl. Su mirada se encontró con ojos de jade a punto de derramar lágrimas.

—Mexihtli, sé paciente. Si fuéramos nosotros, si fueras él, ¿no querrías un poco más de tiempo?. 

Estuvo a punto de oponerse a esas palabras, pero contuvo la lengua cuando Quetzalcoatl se movió repentinamente. Lo vio ponerse de pie, girar en dirección a ellos cargando algo entre sus brazos. Un pequeño. Grandes ojos de plata y rostro rechoncho.

Tezcatlipoca renacido lucía tan pequeño en brazos de Quetzalcoatl, no sería por mucho tiempo, claro, pero de momento...

—Xipe, Huitsilpil…—La voz inclusive era tan aguda como la de un niño...

…¡¿Huitsilpil?!

Pasó un momento en que sólo atinó a parpadear y entonces la risa que intentó brotar se atoró en su garganta.

—¿Quién es el pequeño ahora? —preguntó con una sonrisa que ganó primero un ceño fruncido, consternación y, finalmente, comprensión cuando Tezcatlipoca vio que sus manos eran pequeñas, al final todo se derritió en una sonrisa llena de seguridad y ojos chispeantes de buen humor.

—Huitsilpil, por supuesto —contestó—, siempre fuiste el más pequeño, cabías en mi mano.

Esta vez dejó que la risa brotara.

Podía esperar, todo lo demás podía esperar.

* * *

Resucitar el corazón  
Entre las ruinas  
Y comulgar con el mismo destino

"Renacer", Zoe


	3. Último Sol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Quinto Sol continuó su marcha.
> 
> El Cielo continuó en silencio.

* * *

_Close your eyes and try to sleep now_   
_Close your eyes and try to dream_   
_Clear your mind and do your best_   
_To try and wash the palette clean_

"We belong", Pat Benatar

* * *

...despertó gritando, o al menos creyó que lo hacía porque la garganta estaba seca y un sudor frío le corría por la espalda mientras que el corazón estaba por salirse del cuerpo, ya fuera por la boca o que se abriera paso por el pecho, no estaba seguro. Sentándose en el lecho, comprobó que aún le temblaban las piernas, que los brazos no tenían mucha fuerza; la boca seca, sí, pero le sabía a sangre, olía a sangre…

¿Oh… ? …sangre en sus manos.

Había clavado sus propias uñas en sus palmas, pero las heridas ya estaban casi cerradas.

Sólo fue un sueño. 

No. 

Una memoria, una pesadilla… ¿una advertencia, tal vez?.

La ansiedad le mordió el corazón y buscó alivio en la figura a su lado junto a la cual se recostó. No se resistió a la necesidad de trazar con sus dedos el perfil, desde la frente hasta los labios dónde se detuvo para sentir la respiración golpear contra las yemas de sus dedos, después de un momento, bajó por el cuello hasta topar con la enorme cicatriz. En ningún momento Tezcatlipoca despertó, ni siquiera cuando besó la marca blanca en la carne oscura. El dios dormía profundamente, a veces lo hacía por años completos, otras ocasiones estaba despierto, desenfocado y distraído la mayoría del tiempo, pero en cada despertar estaba más enfocado, sin embargo, el veneno de Mictecacihuatl aún le corría por las venas después de tanto tiempo. 

Si Huitzilopochtli no hubiera actuado evitando que la daga entrara hasta el corazón, si Xipe Totec no hubiera usado parte de la propia sangre.   
  
Se estremeció de pensarlo.

Con sus brazos rodeó a Tezcatlipoca, lo atrajo contra sí y cerró los ojos dispuesto a regresar al sueño profundo de nuevo.

Su último pensamiento fue hacia el mundo que había abandonado tantos siglos atrás. 

El Quinto Sol continuó su marcha.

El Cielo continuó en silencio.

Algún día, los dioses caminarían de nuevo sobre la tierra y, en algún momento, el sol no saldría más. Él mismo lo derrumbaría todo, pero, por hoy, el mundo era de los hombres.

Quetzalcóatl tenía todo lo que ocupaba en este lugar.

* * *

Tlazohcamati miyac!! Mah cualli ohtli! Timoitase!

(Mucas gracias! Buen camino! Nos vemos! :3 ) 


End file.
